


Good morning

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's having a great morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> (y/h)= your height

It's around 9 o' clock in the morning. That's early for Dean, but he's in a good mood.

How couldn't he be? The sun was out, the birds are chirping, and he's off today.

Slipping out of bed Dean searches for the pair of boxer briefs he had on the night before. After he relieves himself, he walks into the hallway messing up his bed head on the way to the kitchen.

When he gets there he stops, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

Here in the kitchen is his main source of happiness. All (y/h) of her moving about cooking breakfast for two in one of his shirts.

Yes, his happiness does have a name and her name is (y/n).

Funnily enough they met at the library. It was one of those cliche moments where Dean was checking out a book he needed and (y/n) just so happened to be the librarian. When she looked up and her (y/e/c) eyes connected with Dean's green ones he instantly knew he was lost.

He would go in and pick up random car books just to talk to her. Until one day she put his book down and declared that they were going on a date.

And that's how their beautiful relationship started a year and a half ago.

They moved in together six months ago and Dean's loved every second of it. Because like all couples they've had fights (and will continue too) to where one of them would leave and hangout with friends for a few hours. Then, one of them (mainly Dean) would call the other and start spouting apologizes. After that person comes home, they would cuddle on the couch laughing at something  on the TV.

Dean sneaks and winds his arms around (y/n)'s waist causing her to jump.

"Oh my god. I should punch you."

Dean 'mhm's' kissing her neck starting a hickey on her pressure point.

"Dean, stop. I'm trying to cook you food and you're distracting me." She laughs attempting to push his head away.

"I have all the food I need right here." He replies nipping at her neck, hand sinking lower.

(y/n) lets out a loud laugh. "Why do I put up with you? Go set the table."

Placing a kiss on her jaw Dean does as he's told. After she's done he puts food on both plates while (y/n) pours the orange juice.

Sitting down, Dean reaches for a piece of bacon only to be slapped on the hand.

"Hm?" Dean questions fighting the smile trying to break out. He knows what it's about because they do it to each other.

"Don't 'hm' me, Winchester. You know what I want." Dean can see she's fighting a smile of her own.

"Well, I was gonna give you a 'thank you', but you told me to set the table."

(Y/N)'s smiling now, but Dean knows it's against her will. "I don't like you."

"I know you don't like me, you love me." He swings an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his bare torso. "And that's okay because I love you too and I'm thankful and grateful for this lovely meal in front of me."

His (y/e/c) eyed beauty gives him a peck on the lips still smiling despite herself picking up her fork. 

"Suck up."

Grinning brightly Dean starts on his food.

"Are you off today?" Dean asks, mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

Dean nods grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, you know what that means?"

(Y/N) quirks a brow looking at her excited boyfriend. "No, I don't know what that means. Care to share?"

"Marathon Sex!" He shouts happily.

She stares at him blankly while he wiggles his brows. Shaking her head she says, "No, I don't think that's what that means. But do you really wanna what it means?"

"It doesn't have to do with sex, does it?" Dean sighs.

"No, it doesn't. But what you get to do is clean out and wash my car. Like you promised." (Y/N) laughs at  her boyfriend's pained face.

"I did promise that, didn't I?" Dean grumbles.

"Yes, you did promise, but that's okay." She puts her hand on his jaw. "Because I am thankful and grateful to have you as my boyfriend."

"I'ma spray you with the hose." Dean mumbles looking at her lips with a smile.

"Hm, no you won't." She replies returning the smile.

In the end Dean did what he promised to do. But he also still got (y/n) wet...


End file.
